Elemental Power
by darkangel338
Summary: Who is this new person in mystic falls? And more importantly WHAT is she? And why is she looking for Elena? Read to find out all this and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**:I deleted the last story because all the mistakes where bugging me.

**If you have already read**: read again i am changing things a little.

**If you have not read**: please read I would really appreciate it.

Takes place right after Stefan comes back without his humanity.

_**please review! please!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lily**

**Lily's POV**

I was standing here out side her house looking up at the door. I look down at the paper I have in my hand to make sure that this is the right house. My nerves are all over the place. _What if she doesn't want my help? What if she doesn't need my help? Of course I would understand, I mean I am coming over unannounced, maybe I should just leave a note._ Telling myself to shut up I reach up and knock on the door.

I hold my breathe as the door opens a second later, hopeing she won't freak out. When the door finally opens I don't see Elena like I expect to see insted I see a vampire standing casually in the door away like he belongs there. he had raven black hair and bright blue eyes. Then thought start raceing through my head:_ If vampires need to be invited in then how did he get here? What if he compelled Elena into doing what he says? _This thought made me extremely mad, no one should have there free will taken. " Where's Elena, _vampire_?" I spite the last word at him.

He looked shocked for a second, then looked very mad. " Look _little_ girl, I don't know how you know that but, I will not be told what to do by someone like you."

I forgot that I look like a ten year old girl.I smirked at him and said, " And who is someone like me?"

" A _human._" He spit the last word, "Now, if you don't mind I have other things I need to do today." He said while turning around to close the door.

I put my foot in the door to stop it from closing, as I did this I changed into a 22 year old girl. " Not every thing is as it seems." I chuckled to myself as I saw his shocked expression. " Now, I will not ask you again, _where is Elena?"_

" Look lady I don't know who or _what _you are, but you are starting to piss me off, and when I get pissed off I start to bite. So, if you value your life you will leave now!" The veins in his face started to pop out.

This told me he was serious, but so was I. I look at him and he is down on his knees holding his head. " I am a lot more powerful than you vampire so I would not mess with me. Now, I'm going to stop, are you going to tell me what I want to know? I mean I could do it the hard way, but that would involve me finding Elena myself." With that I let him go.

He looked relieved that I stopped. " So, your a witch? Figures, only witches are that entitled, or not afraid of a vampire."

I could tell he was stalling. I decided to play along, mainly because I wanted him to know how powerful I really was. " OK, so you think you are a big powerful vampire? I will make you a bet, I pin you with no magic you tell me where Elena is. You pin me, I leave and you never have to see me again. Sound fair?"

He looked mildly amused by this, actually he looked confident. " Fine, but we do this outside, I don't want to mess up Elena's nice house." As he said this he stepped out of the house and closed the door.

" Fine." And with that I lunched myself into the air. He caught me midair and though me onto the ground, and lunch himself at me. I was tried of this so I decided to end it early, ounce he was on top of me I bit him on the shoulder. With that he jumped back to see that the bite wasn't healing.

" What did you do? You said no magic, fix it now!" He said all this while never looking away from the bite.

" My, my, demanding for a guy who needs my help. Plus I don't lie, that wasn't magic. Come on a vampire like yourself should be able to figure out what it is. But, in the mean time where is Elena, you show me where she is I fix that bite." I say barely looking at him. " Come on." With this I start walking toward the house.

* * *

**A/N:** please review I need to know if people like this so review it only takes 2 seconds. please! please!  
~darkangel338~


	2. Chapter 2

****HI! I love this story, I hope you do to so please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Powers**

**Lily's POV**

I was walking up to Elena's house as a ten year oold girl when the vampire fianlly snapped. It was if he actually thought he could stop me from reaching Elena. He pounced on my back, but as soon as he touched down I through him aginst the wall very hard. I said, with my voice sounding as sweet as honey yet as dangerous as a steak through the heart. " Now, now, I'm not in the mood for your games. See if I wanted to kill you-" Thats when I heard it, the sound of footsteps. I could tell he heard it to for he started to struggle. I let go of him, causing him to fall, and I stood in front of the door, then it opened and a big smile spread accross my face. " Elena! I'm so glad I found you!" And with that I ran into Elena's open arms.

" Oh, look at you! Lily I've missed you! look how long your golden hair has gotten. And your eyes are the same bright green that I remember." Then she turned to the vampire, " Damon I want you to meet Lily, I used to babysit her, before my parents died" She heaved a large sigh, then she saw the bite on his sholder. "Damon! I thought you said you would leave Klaus alone! Your brother went though hell to get you that cure, now look you pissed him off again!"

" What do you mean? Wait! Is this a hybrid bite?" He asked.

" Yes, Damon what does it look like? And What other kind of bite could Klaus give you, a spider bite?" She yelled.

" I didn't get the bite from Kaus, I got it from _her_." He said and pointing towards me.

" Lily couldn't-" Elena began

" Wait, Elena there is something I need to tell you, I'm not human." I said with a sigh.

" I know." The vampire, Damon I believe, and I looked at her in instonishment " Well after I knew that all this stuff was real I put two and two together." We both still looked really confused, she went on. "Your a witch. I thought that because, when I was babysitting you one time you broke a vase and was freaking out, but when your parents got there it was fixed so..." She said like it was the most reasionable thing in the world.

"Well, not quite." I said. I looked into the Elena's eyes and started to change into a twenty-two year old girl. Her eyes bulged and I heard her intake of breath, and Damon's soft chuckle. Elena began to open her mouth to scream but I cut her off with "No, No ,No. Let me explain" while shaking my hands in front of her mouth.

"See! I told you!" Damon said triumphantly. "Now can someone take care of this bite?"

Elena glared at him while I yelled "SHUT UP VAMPIRE!" I turned my attention back to Elena and found her looking at me. We burst out in giggles in front of the fumming, and annoying, Vampire.

"Your luaghing! Your trusting this, this, THING! Elena how could you!" Damon screamed. "_YOU_, cure me! _NOW!_" He glared at me, how pathetic. Did he really think that would convince me? I turned to Elena who was surpressing a giggle behind her hand.

"Maybe, but only if Elena wants me to." I said sighing.

"Hmm... Maybe..." she said dramatically. I glanced at Damon and saw him turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"ELENA! This isn't funny! Tell that_ thing_ to cure me this instant!" Damon shouted. I didn't know vampires could get that red.

Elena sighed dramatically while saying, "What! Fine, Lily will you fix Damon please?"

I heave a lage sigh, "If your sure Elena." I say as I bite my wrist and hold it out to Damon.

"What do you want me to do with that?" He looks at me like I said he should eat worms.

" Well your a vampire, what do you think you do with a bleeding wrist? Wow, vampires these days are so stupid."

Damon made a chocking noise, "you want me to drink your blood? Why would I do that?"

"You don't want to be cured then don't. I was only trying to keep my end of the deal. But, if you don't want it then don't." I say as I lifted my wrist to my mouth, so I could lick the blood that was running down my arm. Damon snatched my arm and brought it to his lips. He was hesitant for a moment before he started to drink. As he drank I could see the bite disappering. He was drinking and drinking, it was almost three minutes before I pulled him off my wrist. " I know I tast good but come on leave some for me." I turn back to Elena, "I'm going to leave now, I will see you tomarrow." Once again I look at Damon, " Come on," As I walk towarrds my car.

He looked confused, " 'Come on' where? I'm not going anywhere with you."

" Yes you are. You drank alot of _my _ blood, so you are going to get me something to drink and some place to stay."

"I am?" He asks stupidly.

" Yes you are, or I could drag you, either one."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been so long sence I posted! _**PLEASE**_** REVIEW!**

* * *

We got into my car a cherry red Italia Ferrari 458 and started driving. "So where is it you are wanting to go?" It was the first time Damon said anything in the 5 minutes we have been drining.

"I know exactaly where we are going." I said while glanceing at him.

He looked shocked at this statment. "If you know where you are going then why am I here? I should be with Elena, you saw how well she took all of you. She could be in shock. Speaking of, what exactaly are you?" The last part he asked cosusly.

I smiled to myself at how scard of me he sounded, "What? I scare a big bad vampire?" I gigle to myself. I now spoke seroisly, "I don't know. I'm a kind of hybid. Part witch, vampire, and werewolf." I glanced at him to see his reaction, his face was completly blank.

"How...how is that posable? Witchs and werewolfs are mortal but vampires are imortal." He sounded completly dumfounded.

"Have you forgoten that my da... Klause is imortal and he is vampire and wrewolf. Wow Damon, shock isn't good for you it makes you even stupider than before, and I didnt think that was posable." I know I almost slipped up I'm not ready for that to et out yet. So I decided to chang the subject, "So.. Damon how old are you?"

"The more important question is how old are you?" I could tell he was getting more comfortable with me, this is what I wanted, but I don't want him so comfortable that he starts looking into my past. At least not...yet.

I smirked at the question, he was in for a suprise. "About 998, but I thought I was the one asking the questions, its more fun that way. So I'll ask again, how old are you? This time I would answer I will not ask again."

Damon mumbled "Man your so hot when you threten me." I don't know if he thought I couldn't hear him or if he wanted me to, so I ignored it. He cleared his throght, "I'm around 140. There is no way your as old as you say you are, that would make you alomst as old as the originals."

I laughed at his astonishment, "Yes it would. how ever I'm stronger than all of them, the originals are afraid to do anything to me" I mumbled low enough so he couldn't hear me, " For more reason then one." At that moment we pulled up to the Grill. "Here we are. Ohh ya did I forget to mention that your paying?" I said with a smile as I got out of the car.

I started walking and I heard him stumbleing after me. I was dressed in a bright red,low cut, short, tight dress. I know as soon as I walked in there people would stop what they are doing and stare, that is exactaly what I wanted. If I'm going to show up in a town, I'm going to show up with a bang. I glanced back at Damon, and slow down a little for him to catch up. He will good on my arm. With his dark red button down shirt, black jeans, and black lether jacket.

"So you never answered me, why am I here? I mean, if you know where you where going then why did I need to come. I should be with Elena, she needs me." He said as we stopped at the door of the Grill.

"Your job is to shut up, stand by me, and look pretty." I said with a smile, "And you need to stop worreing about Elena. She is tugher then you give her creidit for, she doesn't need you holding her hand every second of the day. I think you hang around her so much is for you not her. I seen the way you look at her you love her. Well take a piece of advice from someone who's older then you. Get. Over. It. It will never happen, its easyer that way. Now come on I'm hungery." I said the last part as I opened the door.

We walked in and straight to a table. We wren't there for more then a minute befor so human kid comes up to us. "Hey Damon the uasual?" Then he looked at me. "Hi you must be new." He said a little to brightly. "What is I can get you two to eat?"

I turned to Damon ignoring the human boy completly, "Who is that, Damon?"

"That is Matt."

"Is he on the menu? He looks tasty, but I just got here I don't want to eat any of your friends." I said not careing that Matt was standing there. If I couldn't eat him then I would comple him to forget.

"Ohh your another one of them?" He said very rudely.

I smiled sweetly at him, "No,no Matty. You've never seen anything like me, I promise." With that I stood up so that we where eye level, "You will not remeber what I am, but you will treat me with respect. Do you understand?" I compled.

He looked at me then laughed in my face, "Do you think I would know about vampires and not vervain?" With that he stuck a wooden stak in my heart. "Ohh ya, did I tell you I don't like to listen to orders."

He started to walk away when he heard my laughing. "Well, neither do I, and I'm alot scaryer than you." With that I pulled out the stake. "That hurt, do you want to see how it feels with a stake through your heart?" I said while lifting my hand.

Then Damon grabed my hand to stop me. "Come on not right now, not in frount of all these people. Lets just get something to eat and go." He said while sitting me down in my seat.

I glared at him, "Do you want me to put it through your insted?" I snapped, I wasn't really mad at Damon, actualy I was glad he stopped me from killing Matt. I loose my head sometimes, my anger flares up and I can't control it. With a sigh I said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." I smiled at him, "I just got so mad, I mean the nerve of that guy. That human tryed to kill me, I mean you I understand, you're to sarcastic."

"Ya right I'm the sarcastic one." He said with a smrik. "Get something to eat and wait for me here, I have something I need to do."

He started to walk away, "Are you sure you don't mean some Elena?" I called out to him.

He stopped and looked over his sholder and glared at me, "Please don't kill anyone whlie I'm gone." I wined and he chukled as he walked out of the Grill.

I turned to Matt who was still standing there looking at me, "I'll have a burger and a scoch." I barly glanced at him.

"Ya right like I'm going to get your food after you thretened to kill me? No way, go some place else to get your food." He said as if he wasn't scard of me, but I could hear his heart, and it said he was very scard.

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, "You know your little friend Damon isn't here to protect you. He did have a point that I shouldn't kill you in frount of all these people, but I don't always listen to logic. So I would get my food before I get mad again."

He looked at me then ran into the back, I guess to get my food. I wasn't really all that mad at Matt, but he didn't know that. I've found that over the years people give you what you want more if they're scard of you. They're more likely to give you respect if you threten them. I know its better for people to love you not fear you, but love can change. People fall in and out of love all the time. But not fear, you fear what you fear that doesn't change.

I was shock back to reality when my food came to my table, Damon wasn't here so I decided to pay now. "So how much is it?" I asked, pulling my wallet out of my red Gucci purse.

"No, you don't need to pay. That guy over there payed it for you." Matt said not really looking at me.

"OK thanks, will you do me a favor?" I knew he would say yes so I just continued. "Tell him to come here, I want to thank him."

"Ya Ok," Matt said as he turned around and walked of to the bar. he started to talk to the guy so I listened in. "Hey Stefan, That girl over there wants to talk to you." I noticed that I never gave Matt my name. Stefan nodded and stood up, when Matt spook again, "Be careful, I don't know what she is but you can't kill here with a normal wooden stake." Stefan nodded and started over to me.

When he got to my table I started talking before he had the chance. "Now look here, I don't know who you are Stefan, but I don't need you to pay for my meals for me." I know that sounded mean and shallow, but I don't like people taking care of me. I've lived by myself for so long.

he smirked and sat in the seat accross from me, "Now this is hardly fair you know my name but I don't know your's. So lets start over I'm Stefan Salvatore, and you are?" He smiled at me, I noticed that he ignored the rest of what I said.

"I'm Lily Bennett, now if you don't mind I would like to eat in peace." Well really my last name is Mikaelson, but I like my moms last name better.

I picked up my burger to eat it when Stefen starts to talk again. "Bennett, like Bonnie Bennett? But that would make you a witch. And Matt was sure you where a vampire." He said clearly confused.

With a large sigh I said, "Vampires where so much smarter 300 years ago. Yes, I'm a witch, and a vampire. Well if you want to get tecniqual I'm also a werewolf." I really looked at him for the first time, he had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was grogues, but there was something missing, a warmth in his eyes. I smiled and said, "Fine, it doesn't look like you are going to leave so we might as well talk untill my friend gets here." Wow, did I just call Damon my friend? I have serious issues.

"But how is that posable? You can't be both. Never mind, what is it that you want?" He said the last part as if something douned on him.

I chuckled, I've asked myself that a few time sesnce showing up here two weeks ago. "What? A hybrid can't drop in? Maybe I know people here, I have been alive a lot longer than you." I am so tired of haveing to explane everything I do, or fighting about it. Now I know why I like to travel alone.

"Older than me? How old are you?" He asked.

I changed my age to 18, then quickly back to 22. "I guess that depends on what you mean by older. I've been alive for 998 years, but I can look any age." I said smugly.

"You...uhhh...what?" He asked stupidly, I liked him he was kind of cute in that 'I have no feelings, only questions" kind of way.

I was about to say something when I hear Damon's velvety voice. "I see you met Stefan, you wouldn't want to kill him by any chance would you? Because that I would allow."

"Now, now brother I was just wondering who this new...girl is, no need to be jelous. Does Elena know you two have a fling? Because that would really hurt her." Then he started to chuckle, like it was funny.

"NO!" We both yelled. Then I continued, "See Stefen the whole I'm in charge thing isn't funny. You want to know why? Because I'm in charge. You are not going to say anything more about Elena or I'll give you something much wrose then death. And I only plan to use it on Klaus." By this point I was glareing dagers at him.

"Hey I'm sorry, I guess... I didn't kow you and Elena are so close" He said with really no feeling.

I ignored him, "So Damon where am I staying tonight? You said you'd find a place."

I was suprised when they both said, "You can stay at our house." at the same time.

I smilied at this reaspons. I treated them both like crap, and they're both tripping over each other to do things for me. I turned around and started walking for the door. I turned my head to look behind me, and with a flrtatous look I said, "OK guys, you can look at my butt later, I need someone to give me directions to your house." With that I started towards my car without looking to see if they where following, I knew they would. When we got out side I had to push Stefan into the car, he was to busy looking at it. once in I said, "OK, now witch way?" Damon was in the frount, so he gave me direction. But other than that no one talked, it would be an under statment to say it was akward.

When we got out of the car I went to my trunk and pulled out a small red Gucci carry-on bag. Damon look from me to my bag, "Is that all the stuff you brought?"

"Yes, this is all I brought. Did you forget all ready that I'm a witch? So witch way is my room?"I turned to look at Stefan, I like to play with guys, and this was the way to do it.

"Go up the stairs it is the second door on the right." He said not even looking at me, That wasn't going to do.

I decided to cause a little trouble while I'm here. So I went up to Stefan and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for letting me stay here, I think I'll go change now." And with that I walked into the house. When I got in side the room I was in aww, it was gorgus, and old. I shook my head I came here for a reason, I must not get distracted. I pulled out a little nightgown I bought, it was victoria secrets, and bright red. I like the color red, it pops you can't miss it. And it make guys go crazy.

I'm going to turn those boy downstair aginst each other. This is what I do, I take a guy or two who deserve it and I gound them into dust. Love isn't real, I learned that along time ago. I have had many guys think they love me, and think that I love them. I loved once and it almost destoryed me. I shook my head, I will not think of him, not tonight.

That's when I hear shouting from downstairs, so I listen in. "She was flirting with me I've known her longer!" Said a voice that was clearly Damon's. He sounded sexy when he is mad.

"No! She was definatly flirting with me!" Stefan stouted.

Damon scoffed, "Why do you even care? You have no humanity!"

I smiled, I met them less then four hours ago, and there all ready fighting over me. This is going to be easy. I decided that it was time I go downstairs and make my apperence. As I get to the living room I hear a door slam and Damon walks in. "What was all the yelling about? And where did Stefan go? I understand if you want me to leave, I never wanted to cause problems." I said inicently, while smiling on the inside.

"No, no it's not your fault." At this point I'm sitting on the couch with Damon standing over me.

"Ohh... OK." I said. While pushing him down on the couch next to me and leaning forward. That is when our lips met, I have to give him props he was pretty good. Thats when I heard the sound of tires on the driveway and footsteps coming up to the door. I deepened the kiss, thats when the door flow open and Elena stood at the door way stareing at us.

Damon jumped back and stareed back at her. I just sat there looking at my hands, Then I hear, "It's not what it looks like. She came on to me."

That's when Elena said, "Whatever Damon!" And ran out the door tring to fight back tears.


End file.
